


Aftermath

by kayethespade



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Crying, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Other, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, nbryder is custom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayethespade/pseuds/kayethespade
Summary: Quinn Ryder isn't completely indestructible. Especially not after the events of Reyes Vidal Week Ch. 4.





	Aftermath

Quinn went straight to their quarters with barely a word to set the next destination. They were going back to Voeld. That almost felt appropriate, given that their heart felt too frozen to break. When the door closed behind them, they crumpled to their knees. They held their face in their hands and sobbed.

Who were they to tell Reyes that lying was unacceptable? They'd just ruined what might have been the only good relationship they'd ever had. And now because they couldn't stand to see Sloane continue her rule, they'd have to work with him in the outpost and pretend that they weren't still hopelessly in love with him.

Quinn was about to transition to the bed, as crying on the floor was just pathetic, when a pinging knock came at the door. It sounded like talons on metal. They hoped their sobs hadn't been that loud, but they wouldn't rule it out.

"Ryder?" Familiar subvocals accompanied the soft word. "I know you're in there."

Their next breath raked through their throat. They sounded pitiful. They didn't want Vetra to see them like this, but they also couldn't pretend that they weren't there. Maybe if they charged, they could make it to the airlock and fling themself out of it.

"You're hurting, and I know you don't want anyone to see it. You're going to wallow either way, so why not wallow with a...friend at your side."

Quinn wiped their snotty nose on their palm and stood to unlock the door. "Just you, okay?" Their voice rasped.

They couldn't look Vetra in the eye as she came in. The door closed and locked again. Quinn carefully backed up to sit on their bed. Vetra sat beside them.

"I...know it won't fix everything, but I got you something to numb the pain."

"You don't numb the pain for-"

Quinn finally looked up. She handed them a package of safe-to-eat chocolate chip cookie dough. They started to cry all over again, flinging their arms around Vetra's neck. She pat their back gently.

"Cora told me that ice cream or cookie dough were really good comfort foods, so I tried to find some at port before we took off. I'm so sorry."

Quinn pulled back and held up their hand to pause her words. They ripped into the package and tore off a square. It was still partially frozen, but the taste made up for everything. They took off half a row before they sat back with a deep breath.

"You have no idea what this means to me. Thank you so much."

"Are you ready to talk about it?"

Quinn laughed dryly. "Just remember that you offered." They set the cookie dough to the side and stood up to pace. "I fell way too hard, way too fast."

"No doubt."

"He made me feel wanted for once. Played me like a violin."

"I think he fell just as hard and fast for you, actually."

Quinn felt tears running down their cheeks again. They covered their eyes. "I loved him. And he betrayed me."

Vetra left the bed and wrapped her arms around them. They sobbed into her chest, sniffling pitifully. She combed her talons through their hair and shooshed until they had no tears left to cry. Quinn breathed until their heartrate slowed to normal.

They looked up at Vetra. "You've had a lot of practice with this, right?" Their smile shone through wet cheeks.

"Yeah. Have to comfort people you care about."

Quinn's face flushed with heat as they nervously looked away. "Vetra!" They chuckled at her words.

Vetra kissed their forehead. "Just letting you know, I'm still open if your heart isn't too broken."

"I'll...need some time, but thank you. I know you didn't sign up for this flip-floppy dramatic bullshit."

"I didn't sign up for any feelings for you, but look where I am."

Quinn hugged her one more time before heading back to the cookie dough on their bed. "You have to know I'd offer, but..."

"No need, Quinn. I have my own comfort foods."

That was the first time Vetra had ever said their first name. It sounded so reverent and full of love. They looked down at their feet and grinned.

"Need me to stay? I know this can't be easy," Vetra offered.

"I bounce back quickly, and I'll know where to find you if I need you." Quinn smiled up at her. As they wiped the tears away, more didn't arrive to take their place. Mission accomplished. Vetra nodded and left briskly.


End file.
